Le Pull
by Encens
Summary: Alors que le festival culturel s'approchait , une danse innocente fera remonter au yeux d'Izuku un détail qui lui avait échappé pendant longtemps ... Petit OS Todomomo avec un petit fond Izuocha , et bien sur l'amitié Izuku/Shouto .


**bonjour/bonsoir , voici une fiction qui m'as été inspiré par le dernier chapitre du manga , le 172 , donc attention micro spoiler pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scan , mais aussi et surtout par un détail que beaucoup beaucoup de personnes ont remarqué dans les derniers chapitres , je vous laisse découvrir lequel , et surtout j'espère que la fic vous plaira , même si je vous avoue que ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite , je vous embrasse et j'attend vos review .**

13 H 46, Dimanche 13 septembre, Lycée Yuei .

Le Gymnase était plongé dans un joyeux brouhaha depuis la matinée, le festival culturel était à une vingtaine de jours, et c'est tout naturellement que toute la classe de seconde A s'attelait aux taches respectives qu'on leur avait attribués, ils tenaient à offrir le plus beau concert aux autres classes possible, leur créer une petite bulle où ils pourraient tous oublier le temps d'une soirée les sombres menaces qui pèsent sur eux depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

On pouvait clairement voir que le gymnase était entrecoupé en trois sections différentes.

le premier, le groupe mené par Kyoka , occupait la scène, répétant la Playlist qu'ils avaient soigneusement confectionnées pour la soirée , le deuxième ,quoique plus réduit que les autres et un peu en retrait , s'occupait de la logistique et la décoration , Shouto avait prit spontanément les rênes vu qu'il s'occupait des parties les plus « techniques » de la chose , et enfin en bas dans la fosse , Mina effectuait une série de pas de danse que le reste de la classe s'attelait à répéter dans une douce insouciance .

C'était sûrement l'un des moments les plus plaisants qu'ils aient vécus depuis leur entrée au lycée, entre les cours, les attaques, les kidnappings, les sauvetages, les examens…

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient eu la vie facile depuis quelques mois.

A un moment Kyoka demanda l'attention du groupe de danse, elle annonça qu'elle pensait à améliorer la Playlist en y ajoutant une ballade, terminer la soirée sur un slow pouvait être une bonne idée.

après les habituelles réticences de Bakugo , et un enthousiasme plus qu'inquiétant de la part de Mineta , tout le monde finit par accepter l'idée , après tout , les soirée se finissaient toujours en douceur , une bonne transition pour aller au lit les oreilles et le cœur apaisé .

Kyoka fit défiler une série de ballades sur son ordinateur, jusqu'à ce que la majorité tombent d'accord sur le titre de Lord Huron – The night we met.

Assez doux pour un slow sans être ringard, s'ils avaient mis du Mariah Carey, le malaise serait plus que palpable. De plus, la voix roque de Kyoka y rajoutait une dimension sensuelle. C'était parfait.

Tout le monde était si admiratif de l'interprétation de Jirou qu'ils venaient à en oublier le principal intérêt d'une ballade : le slow.

Après que Jirou eu fini de chanter, elle demanda à mina de coordonner le groupe de danse avec la musique, le titre demandant juste une guitare et une basse, elle pria Momo , Tokoyami et Bakugo de rejoindre les autres pour la répétition . Bakugo toujours fidèle à lui-même, s'assit dans un coin en ruminant des « et puis quoi encore », « moi, danser un slow , JA-MAIS !» .

Vu les affinité, ce n'était pas une surprise de voir Izuku se diriger vers Ochaco pour lui demander d'être sa partenaire, ou encore Tsuyu trainant sur la piste de danse un Tokoyami lasse, Mina amusée prit le bras de son grand ami Kirishima , qui ne protesta pas bien que la gêne était perceptible sur son visage .

Quant à Minoru , il regarda avec insistance l'objet de ses désirs les plus fous ( et tordus ) : Momo .

Yoayorozu le remarqua et fit mine de l'ignorer , mais quand celui-ci s'avança vers elle , un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche, elle commença à reculer de petit pas , sur le visage une expression de dégoût se mêlant à de la terreur , le manège dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute de pleins fouet Shouto qui se trouvait derrière elle , trop occupé à diriger Aoyama , en quelques secondes , voyant la mine déconfite de Momo , et Mineta dans son champs de vision , il comprit ce qui se tramait .

En une fraction de seconde , il saisit Momo par la taille et se positionna devant elle en lui demanda de mettre ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il jetait des yeux défiant à Mineta , qui, dépité , retourna s'asseoir près de Bakugo .

La petite scène n'échappa à personne, et étrangement n'étonna personne, Mineta était un vieux lourdaud, surtout avec Momo, et Shouto avait agi en parfait gentleman qu'il était en lui sauvant la mise, en toute, rien à signaler. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

Les premiers accords de guitare se firent entendre, donnant le signal à tous les "couples" de prendre le départ, Kyoka commença à chanter, Mina qui effectuait des pas lents et faciles à suivre montra l'exemple quelques secondes aux autres, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand choses à corriger, décida de les laisser faire et se concentra sur son propre partenaire, qui avait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux.

Au milieu de la piste de danse, Izuku tenait Ochaco par le dos d'une main, et l'autre était entremêlé à celle de son amie, la situation était assez cocasse pour les deux, bien que meilleur amis, ils craquent secrètement l'un pour l'autre, mais la timidité de Izuku d'un côté, sa maladresse, et la fierté de Ochaco de l'autre les empêchaient de développer leur relation.

Ochaco , extrêmement gênée , ne pouvait soutenir le regard de son ami , elle avait peur de commencer à flotter dès qu'elle croisera son beau regard vert émeraude . elle essaya de noyer son embarras en observant du coin de l'œil ses camarades , la plupart avait l'air de bien se débrouiller , Ojiro avait un peu de mal à suivre Tooru , vu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir clairement ses mouvement mais ça le faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose , Kirishima essayait tant bien que mal de rendre ses mouvement moins rigide , bien qu'agacée des moqueries que lui brayait Bakugo de temps à autres , elle eut un rictus en voyant Iida faire valser le plus sérieusement du monde Shoji , ils étaient bien partis pour gagner le titre de roi et reine de la soirée .

Midoriya en la sentant étouffer son rire , se retourna, eu la même vision et explosa de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de les détendre un peu tout les deux, mais le rire de midoriya se tut soudainement , intriguant ochaco .

-Deku-kun qu'y'a-t-il ?

-Regarde Todoroki et Yaoyaorozu lui répondit Midorya sur un ton plus sérieux.

Ochaco détourna son regard à sa gauche et vit Todoroki , tenant Momo fermement par la taille de ses deux bras et elle , avait le visage profondément enfoui dans son torse , Todoroki avait la tete reposée sur la sienne et semblait inhaler son parfum avec passion , ils ne bougeaient presque plus , étant plus enlacé qu'autres chose ,et semblaient ne plus se soucier de l'ambiance autour d'eux .

-Euh, ils sont l'air très… proches, on dirait même qu'ils ont l'habitude de le faire, dit Ochaco un peu désemparé par la situation

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Regarde le Pull que porte Yaoyaorozyu..

-Celui en maille couleur crème ?

-Oui, il y'a une semaine, je suis parti avec todoroki et les garçons faire les courses au supermarché du coin et je jurerais qu'il portait le même pull.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai, Yaoyaorozu le porte tout le temps depuis..

\- Une semaine ?

Ochaco consenti d'un timide hochement de tête .

-Tu crois qu'il y'a quelques chose entre eux ?

-Je ne sais pas.. je sais que Todoroki considère beaucoup Momo , il a voté pour elle , l'a choisit pour la course , et puis ils sont resté ensemble toute la nuit du sauvetage de Bakugo..

-Momo aussi le respecte beaucoup, elle m'a dit lui faire confiance mais elle n'a jamais rien mentionnée de…

-Sentimental ?

ce mot fit un peu frémir Ochaco , il la renvoyait à sa propre situation avec Izuku , elle était bien en train de parler de relations amoureuses avec le garçon pour lequel elle craquait ,cette pensée la fit légèrement rougir ,elle baissa la tete lui répondant d'une voix faible :

-Oui, ils sont très secrets sur leurs vies privés tout les deux ..

-Un autre point en commun…

-N'empêche Deku-kun , Todoroki te considère comme son meilleur ami , peut-être qu'il t'en parlera à un moment ou à un autre …

-Je l'espère, je vais de toute façon passer le voir ce soir dans sa chambre , il veut faire un petit bilan de ses cours de rattrapages pour le permis provisoire .

-Oh ! je vois, tiens moi au courant Deku-kun !

Izuku lui souria doucement, il ne savait pas que Ochaco s'intéresserait à ce genre de chose, mais de toute façon ça lui faisais un sujet supplémentaire de discussion avec elle , il n'allait pas s'en plaindre .

Les répétitions se terminèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard , ils avaient tous encore une sacrée pile de devoirs à faire sans compter que c'était le seul moment de la semaine où ils pouvaient rendre visite à leurs familles .

Izuku en bon élève qu'il était avait terminé ses devoirs un peu plus tôt que prévu , il décida alors d'aller voir Todoroki dans sa chambre avec une petite demi heure d'avance , ça lui laissera une bonne marge pour aborder le sujet Yaoyaorozu .

arrivé au pas de sa porte, il toqua une fois , deux fois , trois fois , Rien .

il décida alors de l'appeler sur son portable , aucune réponse , pourtant il pouvait très bien entendre à travers la porte la sonnerie de ce dernier .

étrange , Todoroki ne sortait jamais sans son téléphone , même si c'était juste pour aller à la salle commune .

il conclu donc qu'il était profondément endormi et qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre son téléphone , voila c'était surement ça .

il décida alors d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre , doucement , pour ne pas le brusquer , sa théorie se confirma quand il vit une forme emmitouflée sous les couvertures de son tatami , il s'approcha d'elle et porta délicatement sa main sur le dessus de son crane pour le réveiller , mais en relevant un petit peu la couverture il aperçu une longue chevelure noir corbeau .

" c'est quoi ce délire ? " pensa izuku , très déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir , il remit la couverture lentement au dessus de la personne endormie et se recula de quelques pas , il décela alors un pull en maille couleur crème traîner sur le sol , ainsi qu'une jupe noire , identique à celle que portait Momo durant la journée .

choqué , il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre et fermer la porte le plus silencieusement possible , il s'écarta de cette dernière , la main sur la bouche , ahuri .

il était bien devant la chambre de Todoroki , une chambre dans laquelle dormait Yaoyaoruzu , apparemment nue , et seule , mais pourquoi ?

il resta de longues minutes dos au mur , devait t -il rester là ? chercher todoroki ? réveiller momo ? repartir dans sa chambre et ne rien dire ?

il était tellement occupé à y penser qu'il ne vit pas arriver à l'autre bout du couloir un Shouto suant un petit sachet de courses à la main .

ce dernier vit son ami complètement à l'ouest devant sa chambre , et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir zappé leurs rendez vous .

"Merde , il a surement vu Momo dans ma chambre "

Shouto profita des quelques secondes où Izuku semblait ne pas le voir pour penser à comment il devait lui expliquer la situation , il en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui livrer la vérité .

il s'approcha de lui , et posa sa main sur son épaule , Izuku releva la tete les yeux écarquillée et vit son ami lui faire un sourire gêné , il se releva violemment , balbutiant des paroles incompréhensible tout en prenant des couleurs allant du vert citron au rouge pivoine .

cela fit rire Shouto qui lui murmura un "attend moi ici cinq minutes , je vais tout t'expliquer ."

Izuku s'arrêta et hocha la tete , toujours un air ahuri sur le visage , et s'assit par terre , Shouto entra dans sa chambre , comme convenu et en ressortit cinq minutes après , il pria Izuku de le suivre jusqu'à la salle commune , qui était vide . et s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui .

Izuku le dévisageait les yeux exorbitées , il était totalement dépassé par les événements , ce que Shouto pouvait comprendre . il décida alors d'engager la conversation .

\- je suis désoler j'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait se retrouver se soir

\- non , c'est moi , je suis arrivé trop tôt et j'ai pensé que tu t'était endormi et que tu ne pouvait pas entendre ton téléphone, alors j'ai voulu te réveiller mais..

\- mais tu as trouvé Momo à la place .

\- oui je suis désoler, c'est ma faute , je n'aurais jamais dut rentrer sans permission ..

\- non , jetait pressé alors j'ai oublié mon téléphone , j'espère juste que Momo a eu la descence de mette une couverture au dessus d'elle , j'ignore ce que tu as vu exactement..

\- alors elle était vraiment à poil ? lâcha izuku sans trop réfléchir

Shouto détourna le regard vers la fenêtre , très très embarrassé , Izuku se racla la gorge , comme pour faire oublier sa réflexion peu ... approprié .

\- non , je n'ai rien vu , j'ai juste deviné que c'était elle au pull par terre et à ses cheveux ..

Shouto souffla de soulagement , dieu merci , les dégâts était limités .

\- alors... vous sortez ensemble ? demanda timidement Midoriya

Shouto le regarda un sourire en coin et un sourcil arqué , avait-il vraiment besoin de lui confirmer

\- tu veux que je te fasse un dessin , ben oui c'est évident !

\- depuis quand ?

-Eum , ça doit faire un mois , ça remonte à la nuit du sauvetage de Bakugo ..

\- QUOI ? ça fait un mois que vous sortez ensemble et que vous le cachez !

\- on ne le cache pas vraiment .. disons qu'on n'aime pas être trop démonstratifs en public...

\- maintenant que tu le dis , ta réaction de tout à l'heure prend tout son sens ..

\- laquelle ?

\- quand tu t'es interposé entre elle et Mineta ..

\- Ah oui , il me fatigue , Momo ne veut pas être ferme avec lui de peur de le blesser , mais je ne te cache pas que moi ça ne me gênerais absolument pas de lui en coller une .

Izuku ria en l'entendant , Todoroki , jaloux que l'on s'approche de sa petite amie , c'était un peu surréaliste comme scène .

\- et le fait qu'elle porte ton pull ... tu as raison , si on avait fait un peu attention ,on aurait put le deviner , et tout à l'heure , je vous ai vu danser , vous aviez l'air dans votre bulle .

Shouto eu un sourire attendri , il avait complètement perdu les notion de temps et d'espace à cet instant .

\- pour ne rien te cacher .. on se retrouve souvent le soir dans ma chambre elle et moi , on passe des heure à parler de tout et rien , danser , s'embrasser .. la chanson que Jirou à choisit est en fait la chanson préférée de Momo , c'est elle qui lui a fait découvrir , c'est un peu " notre" chanson , c'est pour ça qu'on étaient déconnectés de la réalité .

au fur et à mesure que Shouto parlait , Izuku voyait sur son visage le bonheur et l'apaisement se dessiner , leur histoire était vraiment touchante , et son ami semblait comblé .

\- mais comment est ce que ça a commencé ?

\- Ah , tu te souviens du jour du sauvetage de Bakugo ? on était rentrée ensemble tout les deux , mais ni elle ni moi n'arrivions à dormir , arrivé chez nous l'adrénaline , la peur , le stress .. on se parlait par textos , du coup je lui ai proposé de sortir marcher la nuit , on a marché , parlé , on s'est arrêté à un petit parc pour enfant , on a rigolé , on a fini par nous embrasser au levé du jour , j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'excitation du moment mais , dés que l'on s'était séparé je commençais à ressentir son manque , et j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour elle , alors je lui en ai parlé le lendemain , et c'était réciproque , et nous voila maintenant , en couple .

\- je suis content pour vous Todoroki-san

Shouto lui adressa un sourire sincère de remerciement qu'il lui rendit .

\- et merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi , mais au fait pourquoi tu était parti ?

\- ah , avec Yaoyaorozu on était en train de .. eum enfin tu vois , et elle a eu une baisse de glycémie , vu son alter ... elle s'est un peu évanouie , du coup de suis parti lui chercher de la nourritures et des trucs sucrée pour qu'elle récupère , c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris mon téléphone , ne t'inquiète pas elle va mieux maintenant , j'ai l'habitude .

\- Je vois ... l'esprit de Midoriya s'était arrêté au" tu vois ", oui , il voyait très bien de quoi il parlait et il ne s'y attendait absolument pas .

\- bon je pense que je devrais aller la rejoindre , voir si elle a récupéré , et lui dire que tu es dans la confidence maintenant .

\- Tu lui présentera des excuses de ma part aussi !

\- ce ne sera pas nécessaire je pense , lui répondit Shouto en partant , tu es mon meilleur ami , j'aurais dut te le dire plus tôt de toutes façons , Momo m'avait fait la morale la dessus plusieurs fois d'ailleurs .

Shouto Marcha quelques mètres et s'arrêta , il détourna son visage vers midoriya qui le regarda pantois .

\- et autant que ton meilleur ami , je te conseille vivement de prendre ton courage à deux mains et d'aller dire ce que tu as sur le cœur à Uraraka , tu ne regrettera pas !

un ange passa , Midoriya était bouche bée , le conseil de Todoriki était bien vu mais venant justement de Todoroki c'était ... inaccoutumé , il regarda son ami avancer en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main , puiq disparaître dans les couloirs .

Izuku Ferma les yeux , il était heureux pour son ami , vraiment heureux , et il se dit que justement lui aussi avait le droit de l'être aussi .

\- je vais le faire Todoroki-san , je vais le faire .

 **FIN .**


End file.
